


【言绫车】你说的我都信

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 别在意剧情，明知道自己垃圾还要考虑复杂剧情的我就是个铁憨憨！
Relationships: 言和/乐正绫 - Relationship, 言绫
Kudos: 8





	【言绫车】你说的我都信

**Author's Note:**

> 别在意剧情，明知道自己垃圾还要考虑复杂剧情的我就是个铁憨憨！

【言绫车】你说的我就信  
————分割线————  
“老大，三十号犯人审两次了，不是瞎扯就一句话不说，您没说允许动手我们就一直僵着。”狱警背着手站在身着黑色军装拿着监听器的狱长。  
“带去特号，周围两个牢房的犯人带到别处，我来审。”言和有些动怒地把耳机摔在桌面上，任谁听了隔壁整整一个小时的安静无语都要生气。  
“我说怎么突然绑这么结实，狱长亲自来问啊。”赤瞳的犯人被镣铐困得举步维艰，沉重的手铐拽得肩膀生疼。  
“乐正绫，这姓不常见，说说你们下次集合的地点和时间吧，可以的话顺带告诉我有多少人。”言和抱着手背靠在铁栏杆上，军帽阴影下一双蓝瞳打量着被铁质镣铐限制行动的人。  
“这问题我两天内听了不下百遍了，我真不知道。”乐正绫的表情十分无辜，同行的两个狱警不动声色地关注着言和的脸色，很难看，捏紧手上的东西为眼前犯人的下场感到怜悯。  
“手夹板。”言和懒得废话了，转头看了眼狱警抬了抬下巴示意上刑。  
狱警被言和冰凉的眼神看得一哆嗦，迅速上前踩着乐正绫的膝盖窝让她跪在言和面前，另一位狱警压低了自己的帽子把乐正绫的十指卡进了竹条之间。  
“唔！”坚硬的竹条猛地收紧挤压着手指，疼痛深入骨髓连着心脏的跳动把痛苦传到身体各处。  
“啊！”乐正绫的身子开始颤抖，血腥味在唇齿间扩散，痛苦的呻吟从满是伤口的唇间溢出，拉着绳子的狱警感受到剧烈的抖动有些不忍地低下头，然而余光里狱长丝毫没喊停的意思，心里暗暗祈祷犯人能赶紧说实话。  
“停下吧。”言和察觉到乐正绫的呼吸过于急促便让狱警松了手，然而她没有问话，只是沉默地听着乐正绫的喘息，看着她颤抖着双手蜷缩起身子。  
“鞭子。”言和不像是为了审讯而上刑了，她更像在乐正绫身上发泄自己的不满。  
“言……啊！”乐正绫刚从钻心的疼痛里缓过神就听见言和毫无感情波动的命令，猛地抬头连面前人的名字都没喊完就被落在肩胛上的鞭子打得直起了腰背。  
“你有资格喊我名字吗？”言和歪了歪头，嘴角扬起一抹嘲讽的笑，“用力，这么大个子一鞭下去连血都不见，没吃饭？”  
人家一小姑娘你让我怎么下手。执鞭子的狱警在心里喊苦，却也无可奈何地咬了咬牙闭着眼睛对着乐正绫的后背打了下去。  
“唔！”乐正绫又开始折磨自己的嘴唇，背部肌肉因为疼痛紧绷着，身上单薄的囚服因为鞭打撕裂开来，一道道血肉模糊的伤口霸道地密布在乐正绫身上。  
“感觉疼了？回答刚才的问题我就去拿药。”言和走到浑身颤抖的乐正绫面前，俯身伸手勾着她的下巴。  
“嘶！”刺痛从食指传来，言和一皱眉，乐正绫用染上水汽的红眸怒视着面前的人，用力把嘴里的手指咬到显出清晰地血印。  
完了完了。狱警赶紧上前掐着乐正绫的腮帮子让言和好抽出手，鲜红的血珠顺着手指往下流，从指尖滴落在水泥地上。  
“你俩出去吧。”言和甩了甩手，刚才狱警晚一步乐正绫绝对敢把嘴里这块肉咬下来。  
两狱警早就受不了言和的低气压，一听到离开的命令转身就出了牢房，也是不忍心再看伤痕累累的乐正绫了。  
乐正绫做好了继续上刑的准备，谁知言和上前解开了自己脚上沉重的镣铐，惊讶的同时却也做好了反击的准备。  
就算劫持了狱长也出不去打她一顿解解气也好。乐正绫忍痛活动了下双手，腕上的束缚刚松开，铁链就被一只满是伤口的手抓住，言和手中的钥匙掉在地上。  
“唔！”手中的铁链反被言和绕在了自己的腕上，自由的右手还没来得及有动作就落到了言和手里，小腿传来一阵剧痛整个身子不受控制地倒向地面。  
“以为我是文官？”言和单膝压在乐正绫的后背上，直接用手铐的链子捆住了还没从疼痛中缓神的乐正绫。  
“你试试饿了两天还被上刑，你能有力…啊！”言和用力碾过乐正绫背后的伤口，刚凝固的伤口又是一片血肉模糊。  
言和摘下军帽丢在一边，伸手把乐正绫背后的衣服撕开，歪头打量着，舔了舔手指上凝固的血迹。  
“你知道的东西我不需要了，但你在我手下面前咬我，让我很没面子。”言和用受伤的手指在乐正绫的背后沿着伤口边缘游走。  
“这样，狱里全是大老爷们儿我也不感兴趣，你要让我干舒服了，撒在你背后的就是药，我要不满意了那就是辣椒水，盐也行，看你喜欢什么口味的。”言和俯下身贴着乐正绫的耳朵轻声说，手指绕到了完好的侧腰，色情意味十足地轻抚。  
“外面传……某言姓监狱长有断袖之癖还是真的，唔~”乐正绫真的不想承认自己脸红了，耳边压低的声音像裹着电流闯进自己身体，敏感的腰部被人恶意地抚摸，偏偏还和身后伤口的疼痛交织在一起。  
“是，丢人吗？”言和不顾地面的粗糙把乐正绫翻了个身，任由粗粝的水泥刺痛乐正绫的伤口。  
“您也没…唔！”唇上传来刺痛，身上人直接低头吻住了自己，下意识反应便是张口狠狠咬了言和，嘴里的血腥味顿时加重，然而在看到言和直起身用指腹蹭去了唇上的血珠，蓝色的双眸里带上不耐烦后顿时悔青了肠子。  
“喜欢咬人？知道妓院里面怎么对待你这样的人吗？”言和用左手捂住了乐正绫的嘴，扯开身下人残破的衣服发泄般地揉捏胸前的柔软。  
“唔~”乐正绫的身子颤抖着，言和很用力，鲜红的指印清晰地显在雪白上，乳首被掌心按住碾压，没有快感只有跟背后一样的痛。  
言和不说话，右手直接扯下了乐正绫的裤子，身下人猜到了后续，扭动身子试图挣扎脱身。  
言和皱了皱眉，伸舌舔了舔自己的食指和中指的指尖，膝盖顶开乐正绫的双腿，言和的嘴角勾了勾，束缚在身后的双手顶起了胯部，双腿分开后就像把腿心的花穴送到了言和手中。  
“唔……唔嗯！”言和真的直接在初经人事的小穴里塞进了两根手指，没有前戏没有润滑，穴口撕裂的疼痛差点让乐正绫晕过去，偏偏言和不为所动地继续把手指往里推，干涩却柔软的内壁紧贴着言和，软肉收缩着试图将入侵者推出，指节上清晰地齿痕被碾压着，刺痛让言和的手有些抖。  
言和抬眸发现乐正绫憋红了脸，疼痛让她下意识地喘气却被死死捂着嘴，顿时连挣扎都没了力气。  
“最后一次机会，好好道歉我们就按正常程序走，嘴硬那我就这样艹到你出水，看谁先疼昏过去。”言和的手指被夹得动弹不得，然而她却绷紧了手腕即使幅度很小也要在穴内抽插。  
“顺带，我手下还在门外，你昏过去的时候就指不定是谁在艹你了，两个虽然不多也足够玩坏你了。”言和一边说一边收回了捂着乐正绫嘴的手，静静看着她起伏的胸口和染上红的眼角。  
“我……唔~痛……我错了，不该咬你。”乐正绫相信言和做得出来，身在屋檐下乐正绫不得不向言和低头，含着泪垂眸道歉。  
言和勾起了嘴角，俯身含住乐正绫伤痕累累的下唇吮舔，凝固的血丝都被唇舌吻去，柔软的手掌包裹住被粗暴对待过的乳肉。  
“唔~言……嗯~”乐正绫突然想起言和之前说的话默默地把后半部分咽了下去，别突然说错话把身上这位惹毛了，自己又有得受了。  
言和并不知道乐正绫在想什么，放开红肿的唇瓣转而舔舐乐正绫白嫩的脖颈，右手缓慢地抽送，一些黏腻的液体开始润湿言和的手指，不确定是撕裂的穴口处带进来的血还是乐正绫有了反应，反正言和到达目的就行。  
“啊~慢点……哈啊~”看来是后者了。言和听着耳边变得黏腻的喘息开心地在乐正绫颈侧留下了红印，手指的进出变得顺利起来，言和的动作开始变大，直至指根顶在了颤抖的穴口才缓慢地抽出，指尖一次次曲起摸索着内壁，手上的伤口被吮吸得有些发麻，竟一时感觉不到疼痛。  
“有反应了？”言和轻笑一声，吻逐渐下移，舌尖在顺滑的小腹上留下淫靡的水渍。  
乐正绫眼中一片湿润，模糊的视线中白色短发的人把脸埋在了自己腿间，敏感的花核被温热包裹，粗糙的舌面引出了自己喉中压抑着的呻吟，甜腻的声音令乐正绫红了脸。  
“唔啊~言和……唔~别咬……啊~”乐正绫的意识也糊涂起来，下意识喊出了嘴边的名字，娇嫩的花核被牙齿轻轻咬住研磨，触电的感觉从尾椎一路窜上大脑，快感又堆积到了小腹，花穴收缩着含吮言和的手指，每一个动作都能感觉到，小穴内的一处被指尖蹭到，乐正绫顶起了腰把言和抽出去的指节全部吞了回来，曲起的膝盖向内夹住了身上人的腰，本该是愉快地陷入高潮却因为背后的伤口在地上狠狠蹭过快感在中途被疼痛拦截，乐正绫哼哼两声痛得在地上颤抖着身子。  
言和没察觉到，继续用口舌玩弄充血的花核，手指探入深处寻找刚才让乐正绫发出悦耳呻吟的敏感。  
“唔嗯~言……哈啊……”言和突然从乐正绫的呻吟中听到了呢喃一般的细语，舔舔唇上咸涩的爱液抬头，乐正绫半眯着眼睛，红瞳已经有些涣散，诱人的红唇微张，言和放缓了动作凑上前去。  
“痛……哼嗯~言和……好痛……呜~”言和手上动作一顿，转头舔舐乐正绫的耳垂。  
“我太用力了？”言和用指腹摩挲着内壁，左手抚摸着乐正绫的侧腰试图安抚颤抖的身体，估计是和大老爷们儿待久了开始心疼小姑娘了。  
“唔~后背……还有手……”乐正绫摇了摇头，乖巧地蹭着言和的脸颊，不知为了讨好还是陷入了情欲下意识地向为自己带来快感的人撒娇。  
“还真打这么狠。”言和皱了皱眉，鲜血把乐正绫后背处的水泥地染成了深色，左手环着身下人的腰把她抱在怀里，凭着印象走到床边坐下让乐正绫分开双腿跪在自己身侧，轻吻面前雪白的小腹。  
不是你让打的嘛。乐正绫暗自替背锅的狱警投诉了一句随后就没那心思了，蛰伏在穴内的手指开始了新一轮的抽送，已经被找到的敏感处一次次被指尖顶撞，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在了自己的小腹处，温热的唇舌绕着肚脐舔舐，酥麻感直达酸胀的下身。  
“嗯哼~言和……快……啊~快点……唔嗯~要去了……唔~”言和温柔的动作压过了疼痛，连续的快感推翻了理智，乐正绫腰部用力迎合着言和的抽插。  
顺着重力流下的爱液打湿了言和的手掌和严肃正经的军装，在小穴快速抽插的手指能隐隐看到被爱液泡得发白的齿痕，乐正绫压抑不住呻吟便任由它从唇间溢出，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下滴在胸前的指印上，身下的快感堆积到了极点，花穴收缩着就要泄身。  
“喂，”言和却突然停下了动作，转头朝满口的方向意义不明地喊了声，“还想听？三秒钟给我滚到十米开外，不然就把这身衣服脱下来滚回家找自己老婆上演春宫大戏。”  
乐正绫这才反应过来刚才的两个狱警扒了墙角在头听，一想到刚才自己令人面红耳赤的呻吟，顿时羞得蜷起身子把脸埋在了言和的肩膀处，像只受惊的鸵鸟。  
“害羞了？刚才谁求我快点来着？”言和嬉笑着揉了揉乐正绫胸前的红缨，手指却一动不动。  
“呜~”乐正绫的喘息带上了哭腔，刚才言和故意挑在自己快要高潮的时候听了动作，即使害羞身体的不满足也不会消失，动了动身子试图吞吐身下的手指，然而言和也跟着她动，一来二去手指还在原处。  
“呜~言和……别欺负我了……我想要~”乐正绫张口把甜腻的呻吟灌进言和的耳朵，轻咬她有些泛红的耳垂，软了身体紧靠着言和。  
“好~”宠溺的语气让乐正绫恍惚间觉得两人是相恋的情侣，也只是一瞬间的晃神罢了，深处的敏感被指尖按住，穴内的手指左右旋转着，电流般地快感迫使乐正绫直起腰背。  
“啊~言……哈啊~言和……去了……唔嗯~”乐正绫绷紧了身子，收缩的小穴把言和抽出的手指卡在了半途，喉中呜呜咽咽地哼哼，有些抽搐的小腹被温热的手掌覆盖。  
“绫，你们集合的时间地点能告诉我吗？”言和抬手轻抚乐正绫的后脑，在她耳边轻声问道。  
“哈……十号……嗯~晚上六点……哼~人和饭店……”乐正绫的溃散的红瞳在一瞬间地聚焦后又迷茫起来，言和身上有薄荷的清香，对于身处余韵中的乐正绫是非常好的安抚剂。  
“真乖，我帮你上药。”言和扶着腰酸腿软的乐正绫将她放在了床上，背后的伤口经历了数次开裂凝固，雪白的背部上满是暗红色的血迹，伸手解开快要嵌进皮肉的铁链，从军装口袋里摸出了药瓶，拧开后直接把药粉洒在可怖的伤口上。  
“唔！好痛！”乐正绫差点弹起来，双手抓着单薄的被褥指节泛出青白色。  
“不动不动，马上就好了。”言和按着乐正绫的腰俯身轻吻她的后颈和背部完好的地方。  
“言和，”乐正绫的声音闷闷的，言和的动作轻柔地不像是造成这伤口的罪魁祸首，“你相信我说的吗？”  
“你说的我就信。”言和轻笑一声，手上一瓶药全洒在了乐正绫的伤口上，血淋淋的十指抖成了筛子。  
“而且你还在我手上，药上好了，睡会吧。”言和捡起地上的军帽，将自己的大衣披在了赤裸的乐正绫身上。  
十一号凌晨一点。  
乐正绫站在了言和面前，以审讯者的身份，集合的时间晚了半个小时，包围的人反被包围，只留了言和一个活口，甚至连乐正绫都被劫了出来。  
“我没骗你，你信吗？”乐正绫看着伤痕累累的言和，同伙的心比言和狠多了，白皙柔软的双手被血染红固定在椅背后，凌乱的衬衣血迹斑斑遮盖着言和满是伤口的身体。  
“你说的我都信。”言和的嗓子哑得近乎失声，乐正绫在隔壁都听见了上刑时言和的喊声。  
“你活不下来，他们让我杀了你，你知道的我们不需要了，是这么跟我说的。”乐正绫走上前近乎贴着言和的唇。  
“那就杀吧，或者你有办法救我。”言和因为失血过多冷得发抖，泛白的嘴唇被血染红。  
“相信我。”乐正绫抬手捂住言和的眼睛，单膝跪在言和腿间的椅面上。  
“你说的我都信。”言和弯着嘴角，双唇被乐正绫吻住，喉上一片冰凉，刺痛传来，血液开始流失，温热的液体落在了自己的脸上，乐正绫哭了？最后一个念头闪过，言和睡了过去。  
两年后，狱长办公室。  
“那时候为什么这么信我，我真杀了你呢？”赤瞳的人咬着橘子问认真看宗卷的人。  
“那就杀了吧，你们那上刑的手段我连咬舌都没力气了。”白发的人抬起头摸了摸脖子上淡褐色的伤口。  
“你真想过自杀？”“嗯。”  
“那我开始后悔没割深一点了。”“你不会的。”  
“就因为我说了要你相信我？”“嗯，因为是你说的，我都信。”  
“傻子。”“我就是。”


End file.
